The invention relates to the field of construction toy sets, particularly but not exclusively to construction toy sets of the rod and connector type widely sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cK""NEXxe2x80x9d, by K""NEX Industries, Inc., of Hatfield, Pa. Construction toy sets of the general type referred to typically include a wide variety of rods and connectors of various lengths and configurations, which can be assembled by the user according to prepared instructions or according to the independent desires of the user. The present invention is intended to expand the typical usage of the construction set to accommodate the construction of a game board which can be assembled using known construction toy components together with new components to enable the construction of game-playing structures of various types and configurations to suit the desires of the user.
In accordance with the invention, a special construction toy set is provided which accommodates the assembly of a game board in a variety of configurations, utilizing an assembly of special panels together with various structural components of a rod and connector construction toy, such as a K""NEX construction set, to form a virtual electronic arcade for the playing of games such as pinball, or head-to-head games, such as speedball played by two contestants, attempting to direct a ball into the other player""s goal, etc. The game board structure is comprised principally of a plurality of panel assemblies which can be placed end-to-end to form a playing surface. Respective panels are formed with mutually engageable projections and sockets enabling the several panels to be locked rigidly together in end-to-end fashion. Certain of the mutually engaging projections and sockets are formed with electrical connections, enabling electrical signals to be transferred between panels and enabling signals derived from the play of a particular game to affect the play of the game and also to be transmitted to a score indicating panel which is removably attachable to the game board structure in accordance with the game being played.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, special stiffening panels are removably attachable to opposite side edge panels of the game board panel assemblies, bridging the joint between adjacent panel assemblies and serving to lock the joined panels in their assembled positions and to provide added strength and stiffness to the assembly of game board panels.
In a preferred form of the invention, three panel assemblies are provided, one for each end and one for the center of the game board structure. Certain of the panel assemblies, preferably those at each end, are provided with projections along end edges thereof for reception in and engagement with correspondingly shaped recesses provided in the central panel assembly. An advantageous form of such projections and recesses is in the nature of a dovetail configuration, enabling assembly by vertical motion. By providing multi-pin connector pairs in selected ones of the projections and recesses, the several panels can communicate with each other electronically to provide for scoring and other control features in response to the play of a game.
The game board structure as described above is, pursuant to the invention, arranged to incorporate structural components of a K""NEX rod and connector system, so that various structural features may be incorporated together with the panel structure. Among these, mounting pins are provided at various positions along side panels of the several panel assemblies for mounting of connector elements. From these mounted connector elements, various structural arrangements may be assembled using construction rods and other connectors, including supporting structure, ball guides, ball handling mechanisms, etc. according to choices of the builder. Additionally, the top surface of the game board structure is provided with openings for the selective reception of construction rods and of scoring bumpers, so that the games may be redesigned according to the desires of the players, and various degrees of difficulty may be built in through the use of various combinations of the K""NEX rod and connector components, as determined by the players.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, provisions are made for mounting a scoreboard either at one end or one side of the game board assembly, with plug-in connections to the electronic system, so that various schemes of automatic scoring may be accommodated.
For the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, and to the accompanying drawings.